


You over Youtube

by thefallingdead (orphan_account)



Category: VS - Fandom, Youtubers, david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: Affection, Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thefallingdead
Summary: After the whole Ilya confessing his feelings to Natalie thing David struggles to withhold his “pshhh” attitude. And in turn develops an attitude. David Dobrik essentially turns into a David Doprick for tidbit.





	You over Youtube

Jason was making some semi self deprecating jokes but despite their hilarity and golden vlog material David couldn’t focus. His gaze constantly flitted over towards the view finder in his worse for wear camera that was in a precarious position atop the dashboard. His viewers on Tuesday or Wednesday or whatever-day he uploaded this would probably think he was checking himself out or lost in thought. He wasn’t. Hah! He was looking at them, Natalie and Ilya, laughing up a storm in the backseat. Storm Katrina who? 

Their laughter was so loud it probably broke the sound barrier. Ilya was still somewhat erratic due to the drugs in his system and either Natalie found his hijinks cute or she had entered protective friend mode, David couldn’t tell anymore, he just couldn’t read her lately. And that frustrated him more than the time where his video editing programme crashing and his early morning work had vanished. Just like that. 

“And Jeff goes up to the girl at the counter playing the whole good son act: Ah yes ahem my dads getting old and it’s hard seeing him that way but someone has to take care of him you know? And I suppose he thinks I don’t hear him, that I’ve actually got deaf like he said I had and-“ David tuned Jason out and fiddled with his camera now, craning it around the car towards the backseats so as to capture the twos reactions. They however were much too caught up in some whispered joke. 

A slightly audible gulp left David’s throat as he watched Natalie through the view finder. Her head tilted back, showcasing her smooth neck and chest, as she giggled wholeheartedly. Pangs formed in David’s already weighty chest. ‘Why can’t I ever make her laugh like that?’ She looked like she was glowing today! And that wasn’t because of that highlighter shit, she was just- she was just stunning. 

All of a sudden Natalie’s deep brown eyes met his over the rim of the camera and she shot a small smile at David as Ilya flopped down against her shoulder, grumbling. David’s heart ached as her smile visibly faltered as he didn’t return one. A snap sounded in the car due to the forceful shutting of the camcorder, David now fully turned around. 

This abruptness caused even a dazed Ilya to quieten down. Jason kept his eyes mostly on the road but glanced towards David’s general direction, shifting his hands on the drivers wheel. “Uh you okay Dave? I wasn’t finished my bit. Your subscribers will be left on the edge of their seats!” He said with his signature wheezy laugh. David tucked himself into the innermost corner of the car seat and just fumbled with the holding string piece off his camera. “I have enough footage. It’s cool.” He muttered with a half arsed grin. Jason looked through the parking mirror to Natalie. 

Her brows were furrowed as she watched David, not paying attention to Ilya who was pressing his entire tongue against the back window at oncoming traffic. Jason hitched his eyebrows once before returning his focus to the road. The rest of the ride was mostly silent except from the whispers of Natalie and Ilya and Ilya’s nonsensical mumblings. 

— 

The very moment the car came to a standstill David was rushing out the door, so fast the door hinges very nearly gave way. “Gotta edit. Help yourselves to some drinks.” 

Jason turned around almost immediately to face Natalie despite the constraints of the belt digging into his chest. 

Even in the cover of the night he could clearly see she already seemed deep in thought. “What’s uh- what’s going on with David tonight eh? Stress?” Jason questioned and allowed Ilya to play with his hair. “I don’t know.” She drummed her fingers and pouted her lips a bit. “He seemed fine up until after Ilya’s wisdom tooth removal.” Natalie leans forward, her eyebrows still creased in genuine worry. “I’m going to go after hi-“ She was cut off by a drawn out “Natalieeee” from a drowsy Ilya.Nat paused in her movement and looked to Jason for a little help. He nodded towards her with an understanding smile. “You go, I’ve got this- Come on sleepyhead” 

—

“Hey Dave!” Natalie paused as she swung around the ledge of the door into David’s room where he lay splayed out on the bed. He didn’t respond, instead just moving his toned arms to cover his eyes and forehead area. “..Want a drink? I’m getting Ilya some water to flush out the bloo-“ “Nah but thanks.” Natalie was taken aback by his not necessarily rude but unusually blunt response. 

She leant her head tiredly against the wood and watched him carefully. Down the hall there was an uproar of laughter as Ilya entertained the other squad members arriving on the scene. Just as David thought she had left she spoke again. “Listen David I know it’s been a long day but I feel like something else is bothering you. I’m your friend too, not just your assistant.” A pained scoff left David’s throat, now he’s been downgraded the friend? “I’m fine, Natalie. Just tired is all. I just want some space..can you do that?” And for the first time in a long time Natalie was at a loss for words. 

Her frown pierced his skin through his hoodie and she pursed her lips, something she always did when she was annoyed. It just didn’t make sense. He always wanted people around him, talking or not. “Sure. I’ll be in the kitchen with the others.” She quipped shortly after a few seconds of silence and took a sharp turn on her heel towards the kitchen. 

Eventually the chatter and laughter faded as the gaggle of vloggers moved over into the living room. It was then, and only then, that David removed his arms from over upper face. His eyes were shiny and glistened in the dark of the room with unshed tears. He muttered a curse and stared at the spot where Natalie once stood. 

David sniffled and harshly rubbed his nose with the palm of his hand before opening his laptop up, connecting the camera cords and transferring the files. His eyes stung as her pushed himself through the editing process. And then he stopped. A clip lay there, one he couldn’t look at till now. The bit about Ilya confessing his fucking feelings. David couldn’t- David couldn’t help but notice the way Natalie was looking at Ilya as he slowed it down, in awe almost. “Shit.” David whispered as a singular tear trailed down his cheek. 

—

Natalie tried to focus on Zane’s video ideas, she really did, but her eyes kept drifting off down the hallway where David still residing. “I can’t wait for David to hear these man!” Zane chuckled and the various heads nodded. Here it comes. “Hey speaking of, where is David? Haven’t seen him all night. You didn’t leave him in Chicago did you?” Heath wondered and draped an arm around his girlfriend as all eyes turned to Natalie. “Oh uhm he’s a bit tired, you know how it is. All the..travelling.” She smiled. 

“We’ll leave him rest up then. Can’t get that coin without the creator!” Heath suggested with a laugh. “Who wants more drinks?!” Zane exclaimed and danced over animatedly to the countertop. Whoops and hollers left the mouth of most people in the room, the rest too hungover, passed out or worried about David. 

—

Did they even notice he was gone? Did they even want him around? As a friend, not a medium of income. Did Natalie even want to be here? All these thoughts buzzed through David’s head despite his attempts to just..silence them. His computer was now strewn away to the side as sat on the edge of his bed, palms digging into his eyes with his elbows on his knees. 

With a hefty sigh he dragged himself out of bed and crept out the door towards the kitchen. His heart tugged in his chest as he noticed Natalie pressed up against Ilya on the couch. Everyone’s attention was on Ilya, grasping on his comedic tales. No one noticed David. Or so he thought. 

Natalie got a sinking feeling as she took heed of a forlorn looking David, watching as he sneaked into the kitchen. 

“Are you going to talk to me then hm?” David almost jumped out of his skin as Natalie’s voice piped up from behind him. He pretended to continue looking in the presses just so he didn’t have to face her. “What do you mean?” He faked a laugh, his nervousness seeping through. He stuffed a biscuit into his mouth, one that he doesn’t like she realised, before turning around. Natalie stood there looking far too cute in her pajama shorts and black top with her crossed arms and tapping impatiently foot. 

Natalie stormed up to him and plucked the biscuit packet away from him. “You don’t even like these!” She spluttered out and slammed them onto the counter. ‘How do you even know what I like and don’t like? You’ve been so busy with Ilya lately it’s like I wasn’t there too.’ 

“Great. Now my biscuits are going to be all crumbly.” David pouted. Natalie in the meantime looked like she either wanted to rip her hair or his hair out in utter frustration. She stepped forward to him and stared him down. “What. Is going. On?” Natalie questioned stonily, her brunette hair sticking out from her earlier anxious ruffling. 

David froze as he could almost feel her breaths and angry huffs on the skin of his chest. “I-I dont know what you want me to say Nat- is it still okay if I call you that?” Natalie was outright confused at his words. “Of course it’s okay? Stop diverting the subject!” 

“You’re worrying too much. I’m fine, exhausted but fine!” He laughed flatly and bravely placed his hands on her shoulders. A burst of pain shot through his veins as she shrugged off his hands. It brought back memories as to how she’d always be so affectionate with Ilya and Zane and yet shied away from his hugs on video. Usually that wouldn’t upset him but shit. “David!” The pair were interrupted by a grinning Carly as she bounced on in. “Good to see you! Just grabbing a drink!” She said brightly. Natalie didn’t face her, instead she kept her gaze locked on David who smiled at Carly. The moment Carly went however David’s smile dropped. And Natalie seen that. 

“Dave..” She sighed out as he shuffled past her, blank faced. “Go have fun Na-“ David’s words got caught in his throat as she latched onto his hand and tugged him back to look at her. “Have I done something wrong? Why won’t you look at me? Did I mess up when I was recording you and Ily?” Ily? Nickname stage. Great. David stole a look at Natalie and studied her worried face, feeling all shades of bad over being the cause of her discomfort. She should be out there with her- their friends. 

He gently pulled back from her vice like grip and she let her hand fall slowly to her side. “I’m going to bed okay? I’ll see you in the morning or something like that, I’ve got a lot of editing to do so I might be in my room all day. Go out with the gang though. Enjoy yourself! Go wild!” He plastered on a smile. Natalie hitched an eyebrow at him and recrossed her arms, shifting her weight on the balls of her feet.

“You’ve done your editing though? We just watched your video inside there?” Natalie said and saw David’s arm go back to scratch at his neck. “Second channel stuff. You know? It takes ti-“ “No I don’t know David! I’m not a vlogger. I usually just help you choose which bits are the best bits. Usually! Tonight you can’t seem to get away from us fast enough, from me.” David opened his mouth to respond as he finally gained the courage to meet her eyes. 

Hurt and confusion and despair swum in them and he had never felt so much guilt. Not even when Jonah felt into the pool off the motorcycle. “Nat I-“ “No, forget it. You call me when you need me, boss.” Natalie replied sarcastically and saluted him, sauntering off, doing her best to maintain her composure. She hated when David was mad at her. She missed him and his smile and his jokes and his laugh and it had only been a few hours. Felt like an eternity though. 

—

David sniffed as he tapped through the Instagram stories of his friends; laughing, joking, dancing, food tasting reviews. A knock on the door shook him out of his- I don’t even know what. 

Natalie crept in, avoiding looking at his vest (barely) covered torso or him as he sat up in his bed. She edged the door to a close with her foot before setting the tray of breakfast foods down on his seemingly constantly clouded nightstand. “You didn’t need to Natalie. I was going to make my own in a little while.” David said, subdued. “No you weren’t, I know when you’re lying to me Dobrik. We have been friends since kindergarten after all.” She shrugged and straightened back up, his eyes following her every shuffle. Natalie seemed so down this morning and although David felt his distancing wouldn’t affect her enough to cause it, it was. He thought she wouldn’t notice. 

“I’ve cleared your schedule for today. Told everyone you were sick so we’ll be staying at home.” She murmured and looked everywhere but at him. “We?” David unknowingly voiced his thoughts aloud and she looked at him as if shocked he was even asking that. “Yes Dave! We! You and me!” She snapped. Her eyes grew sad as she noticed his posture once again deflate and his eyes sink downwards. Natalie tugged the covers off of him and flung open his wardrobe doors seeing an array of black clothing. “Come on. Get up and get dressed. You might feel a bit better and get out of this funk you’re in. Are you frustrated about videos? Is that it?” She pondered and riffled through the hangers as David stood beside her. “You go relax, I can take care of myself” David spoke gently, his husky morning voice sending shivers down her spine. “No.” Natalie spoke vehemently and sifted through the hangers with more force than before, eventually yanking some band shirt and baggy sports pants out and laying them on his bed. 

“This isn’t a vlog David. You don’t have to condense all your feelings down in 4 minutes and 20 seconds. Not with me. I’m here to listen to whatever is bothering you-“ David opened his mouth “-Ah ah ah! And I know something’s bothering you. I’m here as long as you need me. I want to be here. So I really really don’t get why you’re acting like I’m some stranger.” Natalie said as she shut his wardrobe door closed. 

“Nat-“ David tried to intercede. “No David!” “Nat!” He tried again but she shook her head as she pushed past him softly to grab his duvet, doing her best to ignore the stinging feeling of tears in her eyes. 

This time round however it was her breath that caught in her throat as David’s strengthy arms slipped around her core, tugging her against him. And just like that her stoic posture just melted like butter against him. David was cautious that she’d pull away but as she quietly wrapped her arms around his neck he took that as the go ahead to tighten the hug. Natalie was so warm and soft against him, her faded perfume filling his senses. 

Natalie let her nails scrape against the nape of David’s neck and a smile snuck on her face as a small hum escaped his mouth. She loved the feelings of his arms around her, so secure and safe. His five o clock shadow was scratchy against her cheeks but she didn’t care. What she did care about however was how this feeling was barely familiar to her. ‘How long has it been since I’ve hugged him?’ Thinking back she could clearly remember the awkward embraces shared with Zane and Ray and Ilya but..David? Nope. 

Natalie pressed herself flush against him and ensured that there was no space between them. She wanted to get closer and closer and- “God I’ve missed you Nat.” David groaned out, his lips tickling the skin of her neck that his face was now pressed into. Her eyes fluttered to a close as his thumb gently scraped and rubbed a slip of showing skin from her short sleeved black top. “Have I not been here Dave? Hm?” Natalie murmured and leant back just slightly to meet his eyes. “I-“ He adverted his eyes but she grasped the left side of his face firmly and stroked his cheek with her thumb. The other arm stayed locked around his neck. 

“You have been here yeah. But so has everyone else. I guess I’m just used to having us time. Do you get me? Do I sound selfish? I’m sorry, I’m not good at this whole sharing feelings thing.” He whispered. “Yeah I can tell!” She breathed jokingly hoping to get a real smile out of him. He managed a tiny one in her direction. Her heart fell. 

“Oh David-“ Natalie pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving to his ear to whisper, smiling as she felt him freeze. “You’re my best friend. Okay? Only you! Not Casandra, not Erin, not Ilya, you.” 

David leant back, a grin steadily forming on his lips, of which she struggled not to stare at. “You mean that?” He stuttered out, vastly happier. An affectionate smile took over Natalie’s face as his eyes lit up more and more. Natalie took a second to just admire the man, sliding her thumb across his jawline as her eyes flitted from one of his eyes to another. “Of course I do, David” She smiled and reluctantly pulled back as he pulled back. 

“It doesn’t make it okay that instead of talking to me you just blanked me and everyone though.” David looked even more guilty at her words but nodded along as they needed to be said. “I’m sorry Nat. I really I- I am. I wasn’t thinking and even that’s not an excuse.” He fumbled with his pants pockets. Natalie softened as the sincerity shone in his eyes. 

“Cmere dork. It’s okay, I forgive you! I still love you even though you can be a major dick.” Natalie giggled and pulled David against her once more. 

‘I’ll show you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m getting back into the writing mood when I really should be in the studying mood. If anyone else is doing the Leaving Cert at the moment then do pop up so we can help one another through it! 
> 
> I hope this work was okay! It wasn’t my most thought out piece but I’m a sucker for jealousy fics. I’m still on a high (not literally. Don’t do drugs kids) over the lil Datalie cuddle in the second vlog video! 
> 
> -Ella 💕


End file.
